Yukio Hans Vorarlberna
Yukio Hans Vorarlberna is a member of Xcution and a villain from Bleach. He was voiced by Lucien Dodge. History Past Yukio was the son of a successful business man, but rarely ever talked in front of his parents, making them think he didn’t really care about him. Thus they often just shut him off in a large, dull room. However one day, Yukio stole all of his father’s money, ruining him, and ran away from home, later hearing that his parents had committed suicide. Eventually, Yukio met Kūgo Ginjō and Shūkurō Tsukishima, who convinced him to join them, along with a number of other Fullbringers. Yukio and the others made a pact with Kūgo to share each other’s powers and Yukio would use his money to finance their activities. About a year and a half after the defeat of Sōsuke Aizen, Yukio and the rest of Xcution began working to steal Ichigo’s Fullbring powers so as to strengthen their own. To this end, they were all put under the influence of Tsukisima’s Fullbring power so that he would seem like the only villain involved in the ensuing conflict. Training Ichigo’s Fullbring After Kūgo brought Ichigo to Xcution’s base, Yukio was there waiting along with Giriko Kutsuzawa and Jackie Tristan. Ichigo then agreed to let Xcution train him to use Fullbring and when he came back the next day for training, Yukio was sitting nearby playing a video game. After Riruka Dokugamine came into the room with a doll house, Yukio told her it was about time she stopped kicking open doors, since he could see up her skirt every time she did and he really didn’t want to. Riruka tried to argue with Yukio, but the headphones he was wearing he prevented him from hearing her. He took them out and asked Riruka to repeat herself, but Jackie intervened, telling Riruka to proceed with Ichigo’s training. The next day, Riruka put Ichigo inside a fish tank to train against Jackie and left, uninterested in the training. Yukio asked Kūgo if he could say what was on his mind and Kūgo told him not to, but Yukio did so anyway, saying that he hated when Riruka acted like that. He then asked where Giriko was, though he said he didn’t particularly care. After Tsukishima attacked Xcution’s base and began fighting Ichigo, Yukio intervened and used his Fullbring to seal Ichigo to keep him out of the fight. Tsukishima asked Yukio why he didn’t lock him away instead, but Yukio dismissed the comment, saying he didn’t have enough memory to “save” him. He went on to say that they were starting to attract a crowd and they needed to get away. Riruka trained her Love Gun on Tsukishima and Yukio said they were going to be leaving with Ichigo, placing him inside his game console. Yukio brought him to Xcution’s second headquarters, where he released him and was going to go help Giriko, but Kūgo asked that he stay to help with Ichigo’s training, since his powers completely sealed spiritual energy. Yukio was reluctant at first, but finally agreed and loaded Kūgo and Ichigo into his Fullbring. Ichigo realized this was the same power used on him during the confrontation with Tsukishima and Kūgo explained how Yukio’s Fullbring worked. He then had Yukio give them each 6 HP and they engaged one another while Yukio watched. Soon afterwards, Yukio let Orihime inside and Chad had him create another specialized training room for him. Eventually, Yukio checked the time, seeing that it was two minutes to midnight, and he pressed a button to set the training on fast-forward. Later, Yukio let Riruka into his Fullbring with a box of doughnuts and she asked him to create a table and chairs for her and Orihime. He refused, but when Orihime politely asked, he did so, telling Riruka she should learn to ask nicely as well. Eventually, Kūgo’s training with Ichigo grew more intense and Orihime tried to help Ichigo only to be locked inside a cage by Yukio. He told her no one outside the cage could hear her and the game’s rules kept anything from breaking it. After Ichigo finally completed his Fullbring, he left the game console with Chad and Orihime. Yukio greeted them and congratulated Ichigo on attaining his completed Fullbring, adding that it had only taken him forever, and he’d taken so long, Yukio had worried his batteries were going to run out. Ichigo thanked Yukio for his help and the Fullbrigner told him he should go home to his sister, since he hadn’t called so they were most likely worried. Ichigo panicked and asked how long he’d been in Yukio’s Fullbring, but he told Ichigo that it had only been 90 minutes, thanks to his Fullbring’s fast forward power. Yukio again told Ichigo to go home to his sisters. Taking Ichigo’s Power After Kūgo, having told Ichigo that Tsukishima had brought the rest of their Xcution under his control, brought him to a secret area that he said the others didn’t know about. But Yukio showed up and said that their conversation was disturbing, much to Kūgo and Ichigo’s surprise. Kūgo asked how he’d found them and Yukio revealed that there was a tracker in his Fullbring. He said that Kūgo was messed up, before telling him to come back with him and that the rest of Xcution wasn’t mad, they were going to get him back to normal. Yukio brought Ichigo and Kūgo to a mansion in the woods, where Tsukishima greeted them and invited them inside, prompting Yukio to hurry the two into the mansion. After Kūgo revealed his manipulation and stole Ichigo’s Fullbring, Yukio and the others arrived on the scene. Yukio and Giriko were angry, reminding Kūgo that he was supposed to share Ichigo’s power with him. Kūgo told them to quiet down and used his sword to grant some of Ichigo’s power to each of them, giving them new Fullbring forms. Giriko excitedly said that having Ichigo’s power was like having an overflowing amount of youthful energy in his body and Yukio said that he was sounding like an old man. Ichigo attacked Xcution and apparently struck them down, saying he’d held back, so they shouldn’t be dead. However Yukio appeared, unharmed, before repeating his words and said Ichigo’s attempt at acting cool was amusing. His “body”, actually a duplicate, disappeared and Yukio asked Ichigo if he’d even considered that they had avoided his attack. He went on to say that his new Fullbring was called Digital Radial Invaders, reminding Ichigo that they now had his powers, which allowed them to wear their powers as a mantle and expel them. Yukio explained that Ichigo’s powers now allowed him to control the world outside of his game console. Ikkaku Madarame suddenly attacked Yukio, impaling him in the back, and told Ichigo not to hold back. However he hadn’t actually hit Yukio, who tried to sneak attack Ikkaku, but captain Toshiro Hitsugaya stopped him. Yukio said that he was good and asked if he wanted bonus points, but the captain refused. After the members of Xcution each faced off against a Shinigami opponent, Yukio placed each pair into different rooms while he took on Hitsugaya, forcing him to face various obstacles. As he was waiting for Hitsugaya, Yukio noticed that Jackie had been beaten, praising her for killing herself so as to save an enemy, and made part of the dimension he’d generate fold in on itself. Eventually, Hitsugaya found Yukio, who congratulated him on getting this far and told him that his powers made him the god of the space they were in. He then used his powers to create a pack of monsters that he programmed to relentlessly attack Hitsugaya. As the captain dodged their attacks, Yukio mockingly said that Hitsugaya must have had a loving, elite family, given his position. The captain replied by deducing that Yukio was abandoned when he was a child and he angrily stated that he ran way from his parents, bragging about the circumstances. However Hitsugaya took advantage of the situation to freeze Yukio’s legs and controllers with his Zanpakuto. The captain then told him he shouldn’t have programmed the monsters to constantly attack him. The monsters surrounded Yukio and Hitsugaya and the Fullbringer realized he was going to get caught in the crossfire as they attacked the captain. However Hitsugaya destroyed the monsters before they could hurt Yukio, who noted his surprise that the captain had saved him. But Hitsugaya quickly corrected him, saying that he hadn’t kept him alive as an act of mercy and he didn’t care about what happened to Yukio in the past. He’d only spared Yukio, because he didn’t know for sure if the dimension would disappear if he died. Hitsugaya proceeded to freeze the Fullbringer’s entire body, except his head and right arm and told him that if he disabled his Fullbring in 5 minutes, he’d let him live. Despite being intimidated by Hitsugaya, Yukio kept up his arrogance, but he got rid of the other rooms, except for the one where Ichigo and Uryu were fighting Kūgo. Rukia urged Byakuya Kuchiki to do something, but Yukio told her there was no way anyone could get inside and he couldn’t deactivate it. However the dimension was broken apart by Ichigo releasing his Bankai, much to Yukio’s surprise. After it was all over, Yukio ran into Jackie, saying he was glad she survived, and noticed that her Fullbring was gone. He decided that it was probably a good thing since she was the only Xcution member who hated her abilities. Jackie said that their Fullbrings might have been the only things that linked them together, but Yukio just said that he didn’t remember Fullbring linking him to anyone and her statement was ridiculous. As Yukio made to leave, Jackie told him to wait, saying they should stay together for awhile. However he told her to give him a few years to grow up and make his company larger, then he’d come back and hire the surviving Xcution members. Yukio added that they were all a bunch of misfits, who couldn’t survive without his money to finance them. Personality Yukio is usually a very cheerful and upbeat person, but often mocks people. He is rather selfish and cold, boasting about how he brought his parents to ruin and even admits that he felt happy when he heard of his father’s suicide. However when he was younger, Yukio may have missed his parents, since he would use Fullbring to create holographic clones of them that he would talk to. Yukio is also quite egotistical, comparing himself to a god in the dimension he generates. While he was under the power of Tsukishima’s Fullbring, Yukio was much more calm and quiet, rarely talking to others. He also expresses annoyance at Riruka constantly kicking doors open since it causes him to see up her skirt. Powers As a Fullbringer, Yukio possesses considerable spiritual power and can see and sense other spiritual beings. His Fullbring power allows him to manipulate the soul of an object and his main Fullbring is called Invaders Must Die. Yukio uses his handheld video game console as the medium for this Fullbring and it has a variety of powers. However Yukio’s Fullbring doesn’t work if his console is out of battery power. Invaders Must Die allows Yukio to seal people away in a box-like structure, completely cutting them off from the outside world, which he refers to as “saving”. But the most notable power of Yukio’s Fullbring is the ability to “load” people into a pocket dimension within the console that he can control. This includes the ability to give people inside HP so as to eliminate the risk of death, altering the environment, and even adding in basic necessities like tables, beds, and tap water. Yukio can also create separate areas in the dimension and accelerate the time within the dimension to the point that 90 minutes feels like several days. Yukio’s Fullbring also has the ability to place a tracker on others and generate holographic clones. With Ichigo’s Fullbring powering his own, Yukio’s Fullbring, now called Digital Radial Invaders, grants him new armor that allows Yukio to use his powers in the real world. He can use it to camouflage himself and create clones made of pixels of hard light, which are extremely realistic. Yukio can also generate numerous pocket dimensions, allowing people to fight without interference. If one of the combatants dies, the dimension automatically disappears and if the fight ends without a death, Yukio can destroy it, wiping out everyone inside. In combat, he can generate blades of digital energy, missiles, and a shield, and even a pack of monsters, that he can program to go after his enemies without relent. However this can backfire since they won’t hesitate to destroy him if he gets in the way. Trivia *Yukio’s video game console greatly resembles a Sony Playstation Portable. Category:Bleach Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Kids Category:Wealthy Category:Traitor Category:Power Hungry Category:TV Show Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Minion Category:Summoners Category:Male Category:Tragic Category:God Wannabe Category:Psychopath